


【GB】你x许墨 千层套路

by wenhe555



Category: gb - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenhe555/pseuds/wenhe555
Summary: 车gb不喜勿入谢谢
Relationships: GB - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	【GB】你x许墨 千层套路

“你是因为什么和你家先生在一起的？”午休时，同事漫不经心地和你闲扯。

你突然愣住了，许久，久到同事已经将这个问题忘记，你还在思考。

因为…什么呢？

因为他完美迎合你的每一个性感之处，还是…他工于心计的连环套路？

晚餐后，你靠在沙发上看电视，许墨如往常一样，窝在壁炉旁的藤椅里看书。

他只穿了薄薄的居家服，露出锁骨，半截手臂和白生生的脚踝。

你一直在偷偷注意他，眼见他从端坐，到将脚踩在藤椅边缘汲取炉暖，再到蜷缩在藤椅里，全程聚精会神地看书，除了偶尔翻页，几乎没有多余动作。

想到他待会儿手脚冰凉地钻进被窝，你不由打了个冷战，抓起一边的毛毯走了过去。

壁炉的火烧得“哔啵”作响，暖黄的光里，许墨原本柔软的黑发映成棕栗色，浅淡的瞳孔越发清透。

“看什么呢？”你将毯子披在他身上，后者立起书脊，“人类理解论”五个大字让你十分配合地打了个哈欠。

“这么认真？再感冒就一个人睡书房哦！”你说着狠话，却蹲下身，用热乎的掌心捂他冻成冰块的双脚。

“你一定会照顾我的。”许墨的声音轻飘飘的却异常笃定，微凉的手指将你散落的头发拨到耳后。

“合着我是全职保姆呗！太惨了…”你抬起头，耷拉着小狗眼，可怜兮兮。

许墨抿唇笑着，俯下身，在你唇上印了个吻，近乎折叠的身体将形状好看的蝴蝶骨透过衣服映得分外清晰。

啧！这柔韧性！

得到奖励的“保姆”心花怒放，美滋滋地揉许墨冻得发白的脚踝，不轻不重的力道在细皮嫩肉的部位留下一道道通红的痕迹。

看着细白脚踝上的红痕，你想起了大学时的初遇。

来到恋与大学前，你就听说过许墨教授，据说是个集“风趣、儒雅、禁欲”于一身的男人，只是没想到，他还很年轻。

第一堂课时，许教授表示希望授课效果最大化，首先要和学生成为朋友，于是正式上课前，先让同学们就感兴趣的问题向他提问。

学生七嘴八舌地问，他也不避重就轻，一个个回答。

单身，有房，不是假发，直的，不好好学习真的会挂科…

“许教授有可能成为我的男朋友吗？”外放的女生大声提问，将气氛炒得更热。

“没有可能，毕竟旁边那位男同学的眼神真的很可怕。”

哄堂大笑中，他将视线转向前排的你，“这位同学有想要问的吗？”

“我吗？那…那个…许教授今年多少岁了？”

“28岁。”

“啊？”

“难道我看上去年纪很大吗？”

许墨故作委屈地问，你反应不及，只觉得心脏狠狠地跳了一下。

你不信，只有你一个人觉得，许墨歪着头用无辜眼神看你的样子，真的很性感。

你有慢跑的习惯。

站在操场边整理头发，傍晚的塑胶跑道褪去暑热，迎来一批又一批人。

“同学…”

明明不大的声音，偏偏越过人声鼎沸，传进你的耳朵。

循着声音望去，法国梧桐的树影里，靠着个瘦高男人。

是许墨，你走了过去。

他好似苦恼又抱歉地看看你，又低下头，顺着他的视线，你看见休闲裤遮不住的长腿下，发红微肿的脚踝。

“扭伤了吗？”你蹲下身，轻轻地碰了碰伤处，“我扶你去医务室吧！”

“不用，好像不太严重，可以麻烦送我去前面那栋楼吗，我可以坐电梯回办公室。”小心翼翼的语气里满是不想麻烦你的歉意。

“好。”你撑着他的胳膊，没走几步，听他几不可闻“嘶”了一下，又赶紧收声，“许教授，你可以再靠过来点的。”他这才放松一直礼貌绷紧的上肢，将更多重量卸在你的身上。

有清冽的男香扑进鼻翼，属于他的体温透过宽松的衬衣，悉数被你感知，你偷偷收紧环在他腰上的手臂。

你当然不忍心看他一瘸一拐去坐电梯，一直将他扶到办公室的座位，临走时见他吃力地去拿桌底柜子里的红花油，又主动提出帮他抹药。

之前你从没有碰过陌生男人的脚踝，只觉像许墨这样纤细却不骨感的踝骨，真的很好看。

握着他的足背活动几下，刚准备问他疼不疼，抬起头却撞见许墨氤氲着水汽的眼和红着的耳尖。

你突然产生了疯狂的想法，想要摒弃从前乖乖牌的二十年，谈一场轰轰烈烈的师生恋，从追求许墨开始。

于是，送扭伤脚的他回家也是顺理成章的事。

对于他的答谢请客当然要欣然赴约。

透露出一点点对于这门课的兴趣却怎么也学不好的苦恼。

在许墨帮你整理文献综述的材料时自然而然地加上微信。

朋友圈唯一的特别关注更新了感冒的动态，要在第一时间表示关切并前去照看。

露一手烹饪的技巧，展示出不限于年龄的居家。

……

你列下攻略熟男的一条条技巧，从他越来越熟稔的态度感受到好感度的上升，两个月无微不至的照料与偷偷准备他的生日，换来许墨主动的吻。

接吻后的他比你还要无措，摸着唇后退时被你拉着手腕扯回来，摁在沙发上长驱直入，吻得晕晕乎乎。

追到许墨是你做梦都要笑醒的事，大大方方地承认恋情，在艳羡与嫉妒中和他如胶似漆，毕业后立马同居，结婚，从而发现了许墨不为人知的秘密。

比如，许墨天生皮薄，稍微用点力气就能留下印记，欢好后红肿的脚踝和青紫的腰际，让区区“扭伤”不值一提。

比如，他五感薄弱，不怎么怕疼，被你不小心弄出血也只会温柔地吻你，说着“不痛，没有关系”。

比如，他的微信里面只有你，朋友圈同样。

比如，是他先爱上的你。

精心布局的猎人满心欢喜地收获猎物，却发现掉入更大的陷阱，获益者原是道行颇深的狐狸。挣脱不开的套路如网收束，而你早已甘之如饴。

结束回忆时才发觉许墨穿的是件V领棉衫，俯视时可以看见深凹的锁骨和若隐若现的胸肌，你看破不说破，故意踩进铺陈枯枝的洞口，跌进狐狸的局里，摁着许墨的后脑勺用力深吻。

从客厅纠缠到卧室，在许墨像是怕冷般紧紧贴合的身体上游走抚摸。

滚动喉结发出的呜咽会让你疼惜，可以得到加倍温柔的爱抚。

揪着床单的手指与手背的青筋色气满满，难耐转过的脸与半阖的眼让征服欲最大化，冲撞更加卖力。

事后扶着微涨的小腹起身，没有完全合拢的腿间，红肿的小口吐着一股股白浊，等待他的将会是又一轮猛烈的进攻。

这些，是许墨吸引狼狗的套路。

一环扣一环的连环套路下，藏的是他颠扑不破的真心。


End file.
